


【锤基】Control Your Soul

by Ikolfeuille



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikolfeuille/pseuds/Ikolfeuille
Summary: 法医Thor被安排解剖一具极其俊美的双性尸体，而这具尸体似乎有很多事情想要告诉Thor······
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及j尸等极其重口味的内容，如有不适请勿阅读！！！

今天是万圣节，偌大的工作室里只剩下Thor一个人，远在异地的他不用早早回家过节。 

此时天还没黑下来，Thor为自己斟了一满杯啤酒。刚准备喝，值班室的大门却被推开。 

Thor抬头一看，发现来人是他们这个郡的保安官。 

“很抱歉这个时间来麻烦你，Thor。”保安官耸耸肩，“但你知道，现在只有你还留在岗位上了。” 

“是傍晚接到的报警，有人发现了一具尸体。我本来不想这么晚来找你，但是媒体这个东西真的很烦，明早我就要给他们一个交代。但现在——我毫无头绪，我查不到这句尸体的指纹记录和个人档案。”保安官拍拍Thor的肩膀，“所以拜托你了，务必在今天晚上查清这个人的死因。这样我就好糊弄那些媒体了。” 

送走保安官，Thor走到推车旁，拉开安放尸体的黑色布袋的拉链，抱起遗体平放在操作台上。 

没有人喜欢加班，Thor也不例外，但当他看到尸体样貌的时候，他直接被震惊到了。 

他从来没见过这么美的人。

那是一具男性的尸体，目测不会超过25岁，甚至还不如自己大。 

一个年轻的生命就这样离开这个世界，然而还有很多很多美好的东西他未曾见过，就永远的闭上了眼睛，安安静静地躺在解剖床上等待的自己锋利的刀刃。

不知道他的父母知道这一切后会是怎样的反映，Thor的面色流露出了一丝不忍，但他很快地整理好了自己的情绪，工作还是要继续。 不管这个人生前是多么的美好，只要躺在了这张验尸台上，就都成为了已故之人。

准备好器械之后，Thor打开录像机。 

“我是主验尸官Thor，即将对一具身份不明的男性尸体进行验尸。” 

“首先进行外观评估。” 

Thor这才能有一个机会仔细观察到尸体的模样。 

尸体身着复古的服装，裸露在外的皮肤无明显伤痕。 与Thor平常见到的尸体不同，这具尸体容貌极其俊美，并没有大多数死者狰狞的死相，反而给人一种他只是在睡觉的错觉。

Thor小心翼翼的解开尸体衣服上的扣子，使身体完全暴露在空气中。 

Thor很难去形容这具尸体，身为法医，他见过的大多数尸体都扭曲且腐败，但这具尸体不一样，他很难找到一个词去形容——唯一能够确定的，就是尸体摄人心魄的俊美，这是他之前从未见到过的。

尸体的皮肤光洁白皙，身材瘦韧，腰肢纤细，没有尸斑，没有明显外伤。 

Thor皱起眉头，没有外伤的尸体总会对验尸工作造成极大的麻烦。 

他握住死者的手臂，小心翼翼的将它抬起活动。 

“死后僵直不明显……”Thor的眉拧的更紧了。 

Thor试探性的将手一次放在尸体的鼻下，颈侧和胸前，确认没有任何生命迹象后又分开死者的眼睑，看到他已经蒙上了一层灰色的绿色虹膜后动作一顿。 

虹膜的混浊在人死后很久才会出现， 一般尸体死亡超过10小时，死后僵直也会逐渐缓解，这解释了为什么尸体的虹膜已经灰暗，瞳孔几乎不可见，但身体依然柔软的原因。但不可理解的是，那个时候尸斑早已形成，死者的身体不可能像现在这样白皙柔软。

验尸台上的身体温度很低，就连手套也无法阻挡冰冷的温度。按照人体死亡后每一小时体温下降一度的规律来看，他应该是已经死亡了很久。

既然没有明显外伤，就要将认真检查尸身上的微小痕迹。  
在接下来的检查过程中，Thor发现尸身的唇部有不明显的伤痕，腕部和踝关节处有骨折现象。另外，在颈部的大动脉处也发现了一个及其不明显的针眼——这可是个重大发现。 

根据经验，腕部和踝关节的骨折一般都在人口贩卖时出现——绳子绑的太久太紧，勒断了被害人被绑住的地方。 

Thor合上了他的眼睛。

在检查了尸体的第二性征后发现，这是一个极其稀有的双性人。 

以双性人的吸引力来看，如果尸体的阴道有严重创伤，基本上就可以判断为奸杀。 

但令人遗憾的是，尸体的下身并没有受到推测中的伤害，这让Thor的推断陷入了难关。 但他也不由得有一丝庆幸，毕竟他不希望看到任何一个人在死前遭受过如此残忍的对待。

Thor停下手中的动作，他直起身注视着操作台。 

操作台上的尸体安静的躺着，俊美的容颜安详平静，黑色的头发平铺在白瓷枕上。尸体美丽迷人的样貌没有显现出一丝一毫的痛苦，甚至嘴角还有一抹微笑，看上去很安详。Thor几乎要以为他是在毫无知觉的情况下失去生命，而不是他杀这种血腥的死法。 

毫无疑问，这是一个充满挑战性的案子。 

望着操作台上阖目沉睡的人，Thor逐渐来了兴趣。 

“你到底的怎么死的呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为方便区分，现实世界中锤哥称为Thor，幻境中称索尔

只是依靠外部检查并不能让Thor得到全部信息。接下来要做的就是最血腥的一步。 

“第二部，内部检查。” 

摄像机记录下了Thor的话。 

Thor习惯性的用胶皮手套抹了抹银白的解剖刀，然后准备从胸腔先开始解剖。 刀刃刚刚接触到尸体，Thor却眼前一黑，然后就是剧烈的耳鸣，似乎有一股力量在抗拒他的刀刃。 

等到耳鸣过去，Thor的视线才慢慢清晰起来。 

眼前的景象让他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

此时他正站在一个花园里，花园位于一座高大宏伟的金色建筑后方。 这似乎不是这个时代的建筑，Thor想。他开始后悔自己逃掉了那些历史课，不然自己至少能知道这是什么时期的建筑。 他转动脖颈四处看看，却发现这具身体不听自己使唤。他想抬手，这身体却要偏偏向前走。 

「算了，听天由命吧！」弄不明白眼前状况的Thor决定再观察观察。 

眼前的景色不断变化，不一会儿又停了下来。 眼前是一个小石桌，小石桌旁背对着他坐着两个人。一个金发的中年女性和一个黑发的年轻男子。 

动弹不得的索尔蜷缩在这个人的脑海里，就像一个旁观者。 

他感受到这个身体正轻手轻脚的靠近那个黑发男子，然后伸出手去，不轻不重的拍了一下。 

眼前的男子似乎是被下了一跳，索尔明显能感觉到他的身体猛地颤抖了一下。 

“Thor，我知道是你！”男子的声音染上了一丝薄怒。 

还没等Thor奇怪这个人为什么和自己的名字一样，那个黑发男子就转过身来。 

“嘶——”Thor倒吸一口冷气。 

他发现这个黑发男子和自己的尸检对象长的一模一样！ 

Thor略加思考，大概明白了自己的处境。 

他这是撞鬼了？ 

他听到身体的主人发出了一声连他听到都觉得傻到极点的笑声。 

“可是我已经有三天没见你了……我想给你个惊喜，Loki。”明明是低沉温和的男声，Thor居然听出了一丝委屈。 

被称作Loki的男子声音优雅清冽：“惊喜？你突然出现在我的身后，那点喜悦怕是也只剩下惊吓了吧。” 

“Thor，你这才结婚没几年，就这么快把妈忘掉了吗？”旁边面色慈爱的金发女人开口打趣。 

“母亲，你怎么这样！”Loki红着脸扭开头去。 

旁观着这一家人互动的Thor，心里忽然有些不是滋味。 

他不希望现在看到的这个Loki是自己遇到的那个。因为这个Loki按照年龄推算应该和自己遇到的那个差不多大，如此来看，这个Loki应该不会活很久，这一家的其乐融融也许很快就会破碎。 

“殿下。”一个突兀的声音打断了三人。 

Thor感到这个身体回过身看向声音的来源。 

说话的侍从单膝跪地：“陛下有请。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有j尸描写！！！不适者请千万不要阅读！！！

画面以片段的形式呈现在Thor的面前，失去行动权的Thor只能将意识蜷缩在索尔的身体里静静地看着，他无法判断这些片段发生的先后顺序，但这依然不难看出他们的感情。

在这里，Loki和索尔是从小一起长大的皇室兄弟，但他们并非一母所生，甚至都没有血缘关系，只是他们不知道这一点。

断断续续的画面不能给Thor一个过渡时间，就像是一部电视剧少看了中间的几集，因此Thor虽然能够大致推断出事情的发展，却不能够再发觉更细腻的东西。

比如这两兄弟是什么时候搞在一起的？

明明前一个画面弟弟还嫌弃的把匕首捅进了哥哥的腹部，下一个画面哥哥就把弟弟推到了床上，动作稍显粗暴的扯掉了弟弟的衣服。

谁能告诉我发生了什么？Thor凌乱了。

下一个画面轮到了Loki的身世被揭晓。

不敢置信的Loki无措的看着面无表情的养父，身边是同样惊讶的兄长。

国王站在台阶上用冷漠的言语宣判了Loki的命运，告诉他他真实的身份是敌国的王子，而他唯一的价值是作为维护两国和平的桥梁活着。

一瞬间，Loki曾经为了证明自己而付出的所有努力都成为了笑话。

哥哥在父亲走后将弟弟搂在怀里，右手抚摸着Loki漆黑的发顶：“我不在乎你的身份，brother。我会永远爱你。”

国王也做到了他说的话，Loki双性人的身份被充分利用起来，在索尔登基的那天，他们在国王的注视下缔结了婚约。

这并没有什么不高兴，他们本就深爱彼此，婚约反倒能让他们的关系掀掉那层耻辱的面纱。

但在那一刻起，Loki的身份在所有人面前揭晓，他彻底沦为了一颗名为和平的棋子。

异族人的身份一旦被揭晓，怀疑与不安就像是一颗刚被埋入泥土的种子，迟早会发芽。

作为旁观者，Thor看得通透。

加冕那天晚上的画面并没有被跳过，就像是有人故意操控一样，Thor获得了这具身体的感官。

他已经是个成年人了，自然知道接下来会发生什么。

如果真是那样也未免太刺激了……Thor的脸开始变得滚烫。

他能够感到指尖传来布料的触感，那是索尔在解掉Loki的衣扣，真实的感觉仿佛亲身经历。

可这感官回来的也太不是时候了！Thor闭眼痛苦的哀嚎，我不需要啊！

他能感觉到索尔进入Loki的身体，还能够听到Loki隐忍的闷哼。但很奇怪的是，他并没有感到Loki的阴道有收缩等正常的生理反应，而且没有布料覆盖的皮肤摸上去冰的吓人。

尽管Thor内心的不安越来越浓，但毕竟这身体不归他管，他只能任由索尔一次又一次的冲撞进Loki的身体。

你难道就不奇怪吗，你这个精虫上脑的蠢货！Thor无声在心里把索尔骂了个爽。。

索尔的动作依旧没有停，Loki终于隐忍不住，从牙缝里露出一丝呻吟。

“不要，不要动那里……”Loki的声音染上了一丝喘息。

不对劲，很不对劲……Thor开始惊慌。

即便是到了这种地步，Loki的下体也没有任何反应，没有收缩也就算了，能够润滑的阴道分泌物甚至都没有产生，冰冷而紧致的包裹着索尔滚烫的下体，整个过程干涩难忍。

然而在这时，索尔忽然停下了动作，紧接着，Thor发现自己已然获得了这具身体的控制权。

于是，他在Loki疑惑的目光中，伸出手来，狠狠的掐了自己一把！

“嗷！”他痛呼一声。

在睁开眼，他发现自己又回到了熟悉的房间里。

还没等Thor喘口气，他紧接着看到了差点让自己直接猝死的画面：

自己下面不知何时变成了那具尸体，而尸体垫在身下的衣服已经全部滑落在地，铺散在瓷枕上的黑发已经有些凌乱，被人为分开的腿间残留着不少白色浊液，尸体白皙的皮肤上留有不少指印，原本被索尔安放回小腹的右手此时无力地垂下验尸台，只是尸体的遗容依旧沉静，好像什么也没有发生过。

再低头看看自己还留在尸体体内的阴茎。，Thor绝望地想：「就算是傻子也应该知道发生了什么事……」

他把自己验尸对象给睡了！

再看看表，才刚刚过去了十五分钟。

天地良心！他是一个根正苗红的大好青年，绝对没有这样的特殊癖好，尽管Loki（假设尸体的名字也叫Loki，因为他和刚刚幻境里的人长的几乎一模一样 ）的长相的确诱人，在他活着的时候也许会有很多人渴望他，但这不代表他会在Loki死后对他有这种想法，他当了快三年的法医，从来没有发现自己有这种极其不尊重死者的癖好，他有理由怀疑自己是不是被控制了，不然就算禁欲十年，自己也不会丧心病狂到连尸体都不放过。

等等，Thor顿住，像是突然想起了什么。

莫非我刚刚忽然有了感官，其实我感受到的是现实世界的场景？！

难怪，死人又怎么会有像活人一样的生理反应呢？

Thor查看了录像机的记录，观看了全过程的Thor还是想一巴掌抽死自己。 录像上的他就像是被控制了一样，毫无征兆的走向躺在验尸床上的人，然后翻身上了床，褪下了裤子。 躺着的Loki被他分开双腿，然后毫不留情的一下进入，Loki被他撞的晃动了一下身体，胳膊便从狭窄的验尸床上滑了下去，但此时的Thor毫无意识，他近乎疯魔一般抚上Loki纤细的腰肢，低下头狠狠地吻住那微张的薄唇。死人不能分泌唾液，于是他看见自己把唾液吐进了Loki的嘴里，作为润滑撬开了那因死亡而变得干涩的口腔。与此同时，他冲撞的力度更加剧烈了，Loki被撞的连双腿也滑下了验尸台，修长的双腿完全打开，毫无保留地接纳Thor硬的发烫的阴茎。Thor看见自己低头吻着Loki白皙修长的腰际，没有自我意识的他此刻却仿佛一个虔诚的信徒，但身下的动作却一直没有停，反而更加粗暴，死去多时的Loki的遗体上渐渐染上了春色，他的唇微张着，嘴角属于Thor的唾液缓缓流出，小腹上沾染着Thor射在上面的精液，他的双目紧闭，仿佛只是被猛烈的性事弄晕了过去。 把看着录像带的视线转移回房间，Thor看到验尸床上的Loki依旧眉目安详，只是下身早已被Thor的精液弄得一塌糊涂，看起来有种脆弱的美感。

就在Thor被控制的时候，有一个淡淡的黑影一直坐在不远处的实验台上，可Thor并没有注意到，他只顾着谴责自己的行为。

Thor的心里真的很不是滋味，他面朝着被他玷污的Loki的身体深鞠一躬：“对不起，真的对不起，那时身不由己啊！”

没有一个人会希望自己死后还被侵犯。

Thor直起身，在胸口画了一个十字。

他将录像带会管理室，用那里的电脑将刚刚的视频剪掉，毕竟这种事如果被发现了，坐牢是肯定的。如果真变成那样，还真的有冤都没处说啊！

处理好视频，Thor往回走，却在走廊转角处的凸面镜上看到了一个人影，定睛一看又消失不见。

也许是眼花了吧！Thor这样想着走进了验尸间。

此时他只要稍稍挪动一下Loki的位置，Loki的阴部便会流淌出黄白色的精液——刚刚的过去的十五分钟，他几乎快要把Loki灌满了! Thor拿来湿毛巾擦拭着Loki的身体，将不小心粘上的精液和指纹擦拭干净，用左手轻轻挤压Loki的小腹，用右手手指伸进Loki柔软的小穴掏弄着，引导Loki体内自己留下的精液缓缓流出，做完这些事后，Thor帮Loki理顺了头发，摆好了Loki的手，让他恢复了之前的样子。

尸身的触感依旧柔软细腻却显得过分苍白……Thor推翻了自己不久前的结论，现在他觉得，Loki的尸体之所以体温低，应该被一种特殊的手法护理过尸体。

也许只有内部评估能给出答案了……他看着Loki苍白无瑕的躯体，看着他宛如生前的模样……

Thor拿出解剖刀，轻轻的划开Loki胸膛白皙柔软的皮肤。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及解剖，不适者请勿阅读，求法医学专业轻拍

内部检验时，法医一般会从胸腔开始解剖，先观察肺部，紧接着是胃，还有颈部和头部。遇到特殊情况后再根据可能情况解剖局部。 

前几个步骤都没有检查出异常，但Thor却发现Loki的身体含血量非常低。 

这并不意外，如果尸体死亡后，只有失血过多或被水浸泡才不会产生明显尸斑。而Loki明显属于前者。这个发现也算是消除了Thor的之前因Loki没有尸斑而产生的疑虑。 

检查过胃部之后，事情有了进展，他在Loki的胃部发现了一种性状奇特的液体，Thor将液体取样，送入实验室分析。 

尸体内部并没有明显损伤，Thor便继续对外部的骨损伤进行分析。 

他用手术刀小心翼翼的分离了Loki腕部的皮肤，却发现断裂的腕骨前的皮肤没有生活反应，踝关节也是如此。 

身体受损处没有生活反应，这意味着什么？这意味着Loki在被绳索捆绑的时候就已经死去。 

紧接着Thor轻轻地托起Loki的头部，用带着手套的手按了按他的脖颈。 

骨擦音明显，这说明Loki的脖颈被折断过。 

Thor再次分离Loki颈部的皮层，这次发现了微弱的生活反应。 

到这里基本能证明Loki死于谋杀，但不强的生活反应说明Loki受到这样的伤之前就濒临死亡。 

此时，一个模糊的概念在Thor脑海里形成…… 

与此同时，实验室出了结果，Loki胃部的液体经检验为剧毒物质。 

Thor皱着眉头，他已经推断出Loki的死亡原因。 

喝下毒药，在弥留之际被人扼断脖颈，之后用绳索捆绑起来。 

至于动脉上的针眼，是刚刚失去生命体征时的伤，目的是防止尸斑的产生。 

Thor默默的缝合了Loki身上所有的切口，让他体面的离去，是对逝者最基本的尊重。但他在想，凶手是该有多么狠毒才会用这种方式夺去一个人的性命。 强迫Loki服毒还不够，还要扼断他的脖颈，放干他的血，不给对方留一丝一毫生还的可能才罢手。

他摘下胶皮手套，回头看向静静地躺在验尸台上的Loki，心脏一痛。仿佛是自己遭受了这些伤一般，很难受很难受。


	5. Chapter 5

坦白来说，Thor是一个正义过头的小伙子，当时凭借着一腔热血报考的法医学，但现在却多多少少有些后悔。

工作时间长了，Thor的一腔热情渐渐冷淡了下来，他失去了刚开始工作时的义愤填膺，开始仅仅只把验尸当做是一项工作。

但是今天遇到的这具尸.体不一样，曾经验尸时体会到的情绪又被重新唤起：痛心，对凶手的憎恶，甚至还有从未出现过的悲伤。

Thor居然有一种想哭的冲动，就好像这个人曾经是他最亲密的人一样。

可他们分明都不认识。

正当他想到“不认识”这个词的时候，脑海里又是嗡的一声，眼前又漫上了熟悉的黑暗······

再次睁眼，眼前又是那片熟悉的场景，还是那座高大宏伟的金色建筑。

Thor有些茫然的站在原地，他忽然想起他的一位医生朋友曾经在聚会上调侃他：“你们法医虽然比我们的工资低，但是你们医患关系多稳定的。”

Thor记得自己当时愣了一下，然后哈哈笑着拍了拍朋友的肩膀：“如果我们的这个“患”闹腾起来，我估计就见不到明天的太阳了。”

Thor这次遇到的事情，似乎不太能用常理解释。但Thor能够笃定，这和那具名为Loki的尸体有脱不开的干系。

这次的幻境和上一次有所不同，可与其说是不同，不如说成升级版更为恰当——毕竟这一次他能够控制自己的身体，而不是像上一次那样蜷缩在别人脑海里当木马病毒。

Thor发现自己正站在池塘边上，清澈的池水倒映着自己的身影，Thor低头看去，发现池塘上倒影这的正是他自己的脸。

“索尔！”身后有声音传来。

Thor寻声望去，声音的源头正是Loki，他不知什么时候走到了自己的身后。

索尔并不是他的名字，但读音并没有相差多少。

Loki见Thor回头，便走上前拉他：“快走吧，今天约顿海姆的使臣要来觐见，明明知道他们要见的是你这个国王，还偏要给我玩失踪。”

被Loki拉住的Thor愣住了，他想拉开Loki握住他手腕的手，但Loki握得很紧，Thor没能成功。

“Loki！你先看清楚我是谁!”Thor急了，他可不是什么国王。

Loki只是回头看了他一眼便笃定的说：“还能是谁啊！你难道连自己也不认识了吗？你脑子坏掉了吗索尔。”

一声索尔宛如一道惊雷把Thor劈了个外焦里嫩。

既然如此，他是不是可以这样推断，这个索尔其实和自己长得一模一样。

自己的发丝一阵微风吹拂起来，轻轻的拂过Thor的脸颊。

不对！Thor骤然反映过来——这根本就不是他自己的身体，他可从来没有留过长发！

好吧，Thor自暴自弃的想到。

我就像是一个强盗，强行占有了别人的躯壳，碰巧这个人还该死的长得和我一模一样！


End file.
